The container of the present invention is designed for use in an industrial compactor. The industrial compactor is a new concept for handling waste materials. Hospitals and supermarkets have particular problems with regard to waste disposal because almost all of their waste involves some liquid materials. For handling wet waste, the heretofore used multiwall bags for compactors are unsatisfactory. Accordingly, the solid wall container of the present invention provides a means for handling the wet waste without the leakage and premature rupture experienced with prior compactor bags. Moreover, the construction of the container disclosed herein is more suited to withstand the loads imposed by the trash compacting mechanism of the compactor than the prior compactor bags.